z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Andreas Orsaa
Andreas Orsaa started playing Jedi Acadmy : 03/03/2012 'Z3N member info' *'In-Game Name :' Andreas 'dub' Orsaa *'Forum Name :' Andreas Orsaa *'Current Rank :' Member *'Path :' Darkside *'Country : '''United States 'Life Before Z3N' Andreas Orsaa had chosen to decline z3n membership offers for well over eighteen months. His mindset was that a smaller clan approach was the way to go for he didn't want to get lost in the crowd with a bigger established clan such as z3n. *EoC : After 6 trial attempts, he acquired the rank of Sith Acolyte. *|W| : After 7 trial attempts, and a rebirth, he acquired the rank of Sith Warrior. *GoD : He was granted the rank of Trustee from |W| merger. Two months later rejoined |W| rebirth. While Andreas was a member of Elements of Chaos, he had found another member in the clan that had also chosen the path down the darkside. His name is Salvation and he was a skilled veteran of the saber arts and Andreas found himself without being trained it very difficult to defend against the dark Jedi... Andreas had only two lessons before he was advanced to trial in order to help Sgt Pepper's padawan Achi Yami pass with an easy trial. It was not looking good for Andreas had lost the first two duels using the preferred staff. On the last attempt Andreas sees Achi's give away and while standing directly in front of him, comes back with single medium and wins the next 5 duels to pass the trial... This always kept Andreas at odds with the council and his time ended with trust issues and a resignation as a member. The downside to leaving was that he had finally convinced Jedi Master killua to accept a sith in his class to train with a single saber... The small clan experience has taught Andreas that they are all based on deceit and favoritism and decides to join the z3n clan... 'Life During Z3N' *09/02/13 : Andreas Orsaa enrolls for trial membership to represent z3n *10/28/13 : Acquired Full Membership from Beast Slayer trial versus Timmy *11/05/13 : Acquired 3rd degree from a z3n Knight named Smokey *11/16/13 : Defends 3rd degree from a z3n Member named Lord Hiicrop 'Star Wars Fan Wikia' Andreas Orsaa is from the Noghri Clan-Raleep and followed down the path towards the darkside like his infamous descendant Azrakh'Katr Ketwol Orsaa. His ancestor was a great Sith Lord. Because of his royal Noghri bloodline, Darth General Andreas was given advanced training lessons with aggressive studies and teachings of the saber arts within the Korriban halls of the Sith Academy... During the Battle of Honoghr that took place in 20 BBY, he was involved in the raid party that killed Jedi General Rii'ke En and his squadron of Clone Troopers. During this event things change for Andreas, he is almost sniped by Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. The close encounter by the hands of the Master Jedi were enough to withdraw the noghri and Clan-Raleep from its alliance with the noghri Clan-Khim'bar possibly affecting how the Republic won that battle on Honoghr back in the Clone Wars... '''Behind the Game' *Andreas Orsaa uses a custom noghri skin that can be found here.